


Arm In Arm

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PDA, Public Displays of Affection, annoyingly funny sisters who know you too well, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin return home ... and Dis is waiting there for them.





	Arm In Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts).



* * *

 

 

He was so tired.  Not that he hadn’t enjoyed himself; Lord, no!   But even as happy as he was, two weeks had seemed like two months by the end of it.  

Bilbo breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Glad to be home?” Thorin asked, softly, the smile clearly in his voice.

Bilbo nodded.  “Don’t take this the wrong way, but-”

“You can’t wait to sleep in your own bed.”

Bilbo didn’t even pretend to be surprised. “You know me so well.”

Thorin chuckled.  “I will not deny that you ... may not be ... the only one feeling that way.”

As he and Thorin walked through the airport, without much thought, almost instinctively, Bilbo slipped an arm through one of Thorin's.  Thorin’s steady presence was enough to revive Bilbo a bit; the ‘zing’ of the connection put a little spring in Bilbo’s step.  

Strangely, just a few years ago, the simple gesture - walking arm in arm - would have been unthinkable.  Too much anxiety and fear would have been enough to keep them a foot or two apart.  What would other’s think?  What if someone said something?  They’d only invite trouble!  

But Thorin had gently guided him through PDAs.

 _Those that hate for what we are, will hate us whether we give them a reason or not,_ Thorin had said.   _They are the kind of people that don’t need to even see us, to hate us.  Therefore, why should we care?  Most wouldn’t care, and most that do won’t say._  

Bilbo knew Thorin was right, but he still worried.  it was almost embarrassing to think back on it now, but Thorin had been Bilbo’s first real relationship and it was all new.  Thorin, on the other hand, was so much braver and cared so little about what other’s thought where.

_Other people’s opinions of me, are none of my business._

It took a while for Bilbo to get that.

They were polar opposites, their families had always said.  Bilbo’s cousin, Drogo, and Thorin’s sister, Dis, had both stated that being opposites was what made Bilbo and Thorin so wonderful together; Bilbo softening Thorin’s rough exterior and Thorin making Bilbo more confident and self-assured.

“There’s Dis,” Thorin said, pointing with a nod of his head.

Sure enough, just beyond the gates, stood Thorin’s sister; elegant in her short hair and vintage Channel suit, that she had proudly found second-hand and yet it still fit like it had been designed just for her.  

Dis smiled broadly, waving at them and hurrying over to them.  “Welcome home, weary travelers!”

There were hugs and kisses all about and then Dis was grabbing Bilbo’s shoulder bag and Thorin’s suitcase, which was protested, before Dis gave them pointed looks that said, _Don’t argue with me_.  So they didn’t.

“You both look exhausted,” Dis remarked.

“We are,” Thorin answered.

“So you had a _very good time_ , I take it?”  Dis said with a rather lecherous grin.

“Dis!” Bilbo said, instantly turning red and looking about.

“So ...” Dis teased, “you _did not_ have a ... _good_ time?”

“Don’t be crude,” Thorin said.

“It was your _honeymoon_!”  She declared.  “You were only supposed to get out of bed to eat, pee and have them change the sheets!”  

Dis laughed riotously at her own joke and try as he might, Bilbo could not help but giggle and even Thorin smiled and shook his head.

“Well, as long as you enjoyed yourselves,” Dis said as the reached her car and she started placing their bags in the back.

“We did,” Thorin said, standing by the car.

Bilbo smiled.  Thorin was looking at him with so much love and affection, that really, if they didn’t do something soon, Bilbo was going to start crying.  And Thorin did.  He leaned down and right there, in front of dozens of people, gave Bilbo the most tender, sweetest, heartfelt and love filled kiss he’d ever given him.

And funny enough, no one said a word.  Well, not a bad one.  One guy wolf-whistled, a couple of ladies ‘Awww!’ as they walked by.  A man even turned to his wife and said, ‘You never kiss me like that in public.’

“Welcome home, husband,” Thorin whispered against Bilbo’s lips.

Bilbo smiled.  it was so nice to be home!

 

 

 


End file.
